


Anakin Be Panakin

by betthoven



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cough Anakin the little shit cough, i wrote this for a pun, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betthoven/pseuds/betthoven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anakin has a nightmare and Obi-Wan comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anakin Be Panakin

Anakin walks among the familiar ground of Tatooine looking for his mother. He comes to the house he remembers growing up and walks inside with a smile on his face. It’s been a very long time since he last saw this place.

  
“Mom I’m-”

  
He freezes when he sees the lifeless, bloody body on the floor. The smile that was once plastered on his face disappears in an instant as he sees a wound in her chest.

  
“No..” his voice comes out in a whisper.

  
He bends down and grabs her body, hoping that it’s all just a dream, that she isn’t dead, that she’ll walk through the door and laugh at him on the floor and say that she’s making him his favorite dinner..

  
Nothing happens.

  
He cries over her body and lets out a scream of despair...

  
“Anakin!” Someone cries out.   
Obi-Wan’s voice jerks Anakin out of his nightmare. He looks around to see that it was just a dream and sighs in relief. Cold sweat runs down his face and drips onto his neck.

  
Anakin looks up at Obi-Wan shaking, “I- I’m sorry for waking you Master.” He says and lowers his head in shame and stares at the ground.

  
Obi-Wan sits on the edge of Anakin’s bed, “You did not wake me Ani, I could not sleep so when I heard you scream I came to see what happened and make sure you were alright.”

  
Anakin allows a small, nervous smile on his face. “It- It was just a nightmare. No reason to make a fuss.” He stutters, still shaking and in shock from his nightmare.

  
Obi-Wan frowns, he isn’t telling the whole truth. No worries though, Obi-Wan intends to find out what had happened to get Anakin so worked up. “What was the nightmare about?” The older of the two Jedi questions, concern evident in his voice.

  
“Well, I was back on Tatooine and I went to see my mother but she- she was dead.” Anakin seems to go back into a shell, as if he doesn’t want Obi-Wan to know.

  
“Oh Anakin,” Obi-Wan scoots closer to Anakin and puts a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, “It’s okay.”

  
Anakin buries his face into Obi-Wan’s shoulder and lets out the tears he had been holding in since Obi-Wan had woken him. “Stay with me.” He says. “Please?”

  
“What?” Obi-Wan’s reaction is one out of surprise.

  
“Stay with me.” Anakin repeats, “I-I think that with you here I won’t have nightmares.” Anakin’s mind races to find the right words. “I feel safe with you.” There.

  
Obi-Wan has a soft smile on his face, “Of course Anakin.”

  
They break the hug and move to more comfortable positions on the bed. Their arms are wrapped around each other; one to comfort and the other to not let go. They cuddle for a while until Anakin breaks the peaceful silence.

 

“Master?”

  
“Yes Anakin?”

  
A pause.

  
“Thank you for staying with me.”

  
“I would do anything for you, Anakin.”

  
Another pause.

  
“Really?”

  
Obi-Wan laughs and grips Anakin tighter, “Yes, Ani.”

  
Anakin turn his face to look up at his former Master, a smile present on his face. “Thanks, I don’t know what would’ve happened without you here.”

  
“You probably would’ve stayed up all night worrying about what happened in your dream.” Obi-Wan jokes.

  
“Ha ha ha ha ha-” Anakin punches Obi-Wan in the arm while forcing a fake laugh, the sarcasm evident in his tone.

  
“You shouldn’t roll your eyes at me, Anakin.” Obi-Wan scolds.

  
“Ooooh are we getting sarcastic here?” Anakin mocks.

  
“Yes, because I’m am most definitely the sarcastic one here.”  
Anakin sits up, snaps his fingers and points a finger gun at Obi-Wan, “That, that right there!” He exclaims in a childish manner.

  
“I may be the sarcastic one, but you are the child here.” Obi-Wan smirks.

  
“Are we talking about age, personality, or both? Anakin asks, a large smile on his face.

  
“I’m talking about bot- Anakin you little shit!” Obi-Wan smacks him in the arm. Unfortunately it was his robotic arm so Obi-Wan suffered while Anakin cackled.

  
“Language! Jedi do not speak in such a vulgar manner. You should know this, you taught me that yourself.” Anakin continues to mock Obi-Wan, watching as he cradles his hand against his chest to try and make the pain go away.

  
Obi-Wan turns his head to glare at him as he scoffs. “It is too early for this, we should go back to bed.”

  
“Is that an invitation?” Anakin wiggles his eyebrows.

  
Obi-Wan tries his best to stay sophisticated and not fall off the bed out of shock. “No Anakin, our relationship is not like that. Besides, this is your bed.”

  
Anakin pauses, “Then what is our relationship?” He questions.

  
The silence that was there earlier returns as they both ponder on that question.

  
“You- you’re my-” Obi-Wan stutters then pauses, “Family.” he concludes.

  
“Well what kind of family?” Anakin asks, “Do you think of me as a son or a brother or what?” His impatience shines through.

  
Obi-Wan smiles at him, “I don’t know for sure, you just are.” He stops to think, “You are like a brother, just… more.”

  
“Aww getting sappy aren’t we?”

  
“Anakin don’t ruin the moment you little shit.”

  
“What did I say about language?”

  
“I will punch you in your real arm if you say something about my language again, that’s what. Besides, I heard you when you got toothpaste in your luscious hair.”

  
“I thought you we’re making breakfast!”

  
“The pancakes weren’t going to be ready for a while.”

  
Anakin scoffs, “You’re the little shit here you know.”

  
Obi-Wan gets a grin on his face.

  
“Wait-” Anakin tries before he’s interrupted by Obi-Wan.

  
“Language.” The word is barely whispered but it gets a reaction out of Anakin. He springs forward into Obi-Wan’s arms and puts a hand to his head.

  
“Oh Obi-Wan, why must you wound me so?”

  
Obi-Wan gets into the act. “Oh Ani, I’m only hurting you to make you better in life.”

  
Anakin sits up instantly. “That doesn’t even make sense!” He exclaims.

  
Obi-Wan laughs at Anakin’s reaction and Anakin, sensing his chance, leans in and silences him with a kiss smack-dab on the lips.  
Obi-Wan silences immediately, his eyes going wide in surprise.

  
After a moment Anakin breaks their connection and gives Obi-Wan a smug smirk.

  
“Goodnight, Master.”

  
“Goodnight, Anakin.” Obi-Wan replies after a moment’s hesitation.

  
“About what happened earlier… during the nightmare... I was… panakin.”

  
Obi-Wan freezes for a moment to digest what Anakin just said, then he proceeds to fall out of the bed in a raging fit of laughter.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad account (Mayo3452) and my fanfiction.net account (freakingautocorrect)
> 
> Warning: I am fandom trash


End file.
